The Magic of Emily
by madders10
Summary: Emily and Sophia go to the temple on orders from their mentors. But Emily didn't expect to get a crush! Chase x OC.
1. Of Teleporting and Air Travel

**Hello people! Madders here! This **_**would**_** have been a competition to my Competition, but someone threatened to report me. (If you want to enter it still, just read this first to kind of know what Emily and Sophia look like, and their powers. And either Chase Young or Emily must fall in love with the other, but the other must not fall in love and/or realize their feelings until the end.) Anyway, I'll be doing Emily's POV this chapter. Enjoy ^.^! Also, review please if you liked the story. I won't update until someone reviews.**

Emily was drifting in a dreamless sleep. As a demon-magic user, she could lucid-dream quite well, but in a dreamless sleep, it is quite boring. Emily forced her eyes open. Reality hit her full throttle. She was on a plane, with her best friend Sophia, Flying to China. More specifically, a temple in China. Emily tried to force her brain to remember what it was called, but failed. Stretching, She forced herself to stand and get out of her seat.

"Be right back." Emily muttered to Sophia as she walked past her to the Bathrooms on the First-class plane her and Sophia's mentors had booked for them. Sophia looked up from her current favorite book and smiled slightly, then went back to reading.

On the way to the first class bathroom, Emily reflected briefly on how she had met Sophia.

_It was on Emily's 6__th__ Birthday. She was on the swing set at the park that was down the street from her parents' house. Suddenly, there was a huge BOOM and Emily was knocked off the swing. Getting up slowly, She turned to the swings and walked past them, searching for what might have caused the explosion. Looking far off in the field, Emily saw a girl about 5 rubbing the side that Emily guessed she landed on. She had Blonde hair stuffed in a messy ponytail and pale skin. Long story short, Emily talked to her and found out she was a witch-apprentice, and that of her one spells that was supposed to let her fly had failed and exploded. Her mentor and Emily's mentor then came, and seeing as Emily 'knew too much', Emily's mentor, Courtney, asked her if she wanted to train to be a demon-magic user. She had said yes. Emily had no idea that it would hurt as much as it did, literally._

Emily stepped into the bathroom and stared at her reflection. Her entire left arm was covered in bandages that hid the scars that came from using demon-magic. She had long brown hair that she combed over the left side of her face to hide the scars there. She stood there for some time, staring back at her green eye that was uncovered by hair. Smoothing out her pale lavender dress and tights (Which she only wore to hide her left side. She hated tights.), and retied her sneakers. Satisfied, she washed her hands and walked back to her seat. Emily had to remember to yell at her mentor for putting them on a plane. She knew Emily hated heights! Whatever. Emily glanced at Sophia. She was reading and wearing her usual pink dress and sneakers. Emily's attention drifted to the moon necklace she was wearing. Sophia had her sun necklace on, no doubt. Sophia's mom had bought them for the two friends last summer when Emily came to visit.

"Attention all passengers, we will be landing in Milowa (A/N: I know, probably not the right town, but I didn't know the correct town.) Shortly. Please remain seated." The flight attendant announced. Emily was surprised. She must have slept longer then she thought. Sighing and turning to Sophia, who had just closed her book.

"Emily, how exactly are we getting to the temple?" Sophia asked Emily.

"I don't know. Catch a cab or something?" Guessed the latter. Sophia chuckled.

"Wrong. We're teleporting. Magically." Sophia told her, putting emphasis on 'magical'. Emily went frigid.

"But-" She started, but Sophia had turned away, and they jolted as the plane touched the runway.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Later that day, in a forest outside the airport, Sophia and Emily prepared to teleport to the temple.

"I checked the map. It's only three miles, you'll be fine." Sophia assured Emily. Emily sighed.

"Let's get this over with." She said and started to sing And Dance (A/N: No, she isn't crazy. Demon magic is wear you sing and dance and that song comes true, like to teleport she sings 'A Thousand Miles' and in return, it hurts her. And she has an awesome voice and Never looks like an idiot while dancing, like she is graceful.)

A Thousand Miles

_Making my way_

_Down town, _

_Walking fast,_

_Faces past, and_

_I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly_

_Ahead, just making_

_My way, making_

_My way through_

_The crowd_

_And I need_

_You._

_And I miss you_

_And now I_

_Wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Co you think time would_

_Pass me by_

_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight_

Emily was now in a purple haze, and lost sight of Sophia. But she wasn't scared. Sophia probably went ahead of her.

_It's always times_

_Like these when I _

_Think of you_

_And I wonder if you think of me_

_Cause everything's_

_So wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memories_

_Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I_

_Wonder_

_If I could fall into the_

_Sky do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles if I_

_Could just see you_

_Tonight_

_And I, I_

_Don't want to let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I, I_

_Don't want to let this go_

_I, I_

_Don't_

_Making my way_

_Down town,_

_Walking fast,_

_Faces past and_

_I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly_

_Ahead just making_

_My way, making_

_My way through_

_The crowd_

_And I still need you_

_And I still mss you_

_And now I_

_Wonder_

_If I could fall into the_

_Sky do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

_Cause you know I'd_

_Walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Oh_

_If I could fall into the sky do_

_You think time would pass_

_Me by_

_Cause you know I'd walk a_

_Thousand miles if I could_

_Just see you_

_If I could just hold you_

_Tonight_

Emily half walked, half stumbled out onto the grass in front of the temple. She lifted her left hand to see what damage the magic had causes, and luckily only her hand was bleeding. She'd change the bandage later, and she could tough out the pain. Her mentor had taught her to ignore pain and to build up a resistance to blood lose.

Emily combed her hair over her left eye and walked quietly to the temple and entered. Sophia and four other kids, an old man, and a dragon were waiting for her.

"Took you long enough!" Sophia muttered. Emily hit her upside the head.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up. You try singing behind a Freaking airport were everyone can hear you." Emily snapped venomously. Sophia rolled her eyes but obeyed. Master Faung (sp?) took advantage of the silence to introduce the others. He motioned to the dragon.

"This is Dojo Kinojo Cho," Emily nodded and Sophia smiled and waved.

"Howdy, I'm Clay." Emily nodded again and Sophia Grinned.

"Hello!" She beamed.

"…Hey." Emily mumbled.

"Hello fellow students! I am most pleased to meet you at last! I am Omi!" Said the small monk, who was grinning like a maniac.

"Hello Omi!" Sophia greeted, and practically out-grinned him. Which was pretty awesome.

"Sup." Emily muttered.

"I'm Raimundo." Said the tan monk. Sophia waved and smiled. Emily nodded.

"Hey, I'm Kimiko!" Said the only girl there. Sophia and Emily both greeted her, and Sophia started to chat away with her. Emily glanced down at her left hand. The blood had dried, and was now a rusty-brown color. She politely excused herself and went to her room. Even after living 10 years with the scars, Emily still winced when she saw them. Replacing the bandage as quickly as possible, Emily went back into the courtyard and inhaled the afternoon air.

"What's up?" Sophia walked up to her.

"Oh, I just had to change my bandage." Sighed Emily.

"Dinner!" Kimiko called over to them.

"Coming!" Yelled Sophia and both young magic users ran over to eat.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Meanwhile, in Chase Young's lair, Chase was deep in thought. So, the young monks are hosting two new monks? He smirked to himself. Let's see what they're made of.

**Well? How was it? Also, if you want something to happen in the story specifically, like a Sophia vs. Clay battle or something, Put it in a review and I will try to put it in. But if I get a Love triangle that isn't a canon one, NO LOVE TRIANGLES PLEASE! Anyway, review please! **


	2. Of Panthers and Dragons

**Hello and thank you to anyone that reviewed. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one! Emily's POV again. Enjoy!**

Emily sat at the table, picking at her rice. She didn't usually eat a lot, but she knew she had to eat something to keep her strength up. Sighing, she slowly ate her eggroll. Which she promptly choked on when Dojo came barging in.

'A new shen-gon-wo (sp?) has revealed itself! Let's go!"(A/N: I'm not telling you which Shen-gon-wo it is because the episode I'm modeling this off of starts right when they're searching for it.)

OVOVOVOVO

After flying (Or in Emily's case, teleporting, since she hated heights) to a remote jungle, Sophia and Emily had a small meeting with each other.

"I think we should help them find the Shen-gon-wo." Sophia stated, staying loyal to her helpful, kind nature. Emily wasn't so certain.

"But Courtney and Maddie (Their mentors) told us to stay out of trouble." Emily argued.

"They're the good guys! It's not _trouble_ to help them find something in the jungle!" Sophia snapped. Emily sighed. This wasn't going to go well. She could feel it.

"Alright, fine. We'll help. But when someone gets hurt, don't come crying to me." Emily said with finality in her voice. Sophia grinned at her and ran over to the waiting monks. Emily walked over slowly.

"Let's go!" Dojo whimpered. "This Shen-gon-wo rash is killing me." Emily looked smugly at Sophia, who rolled her eyes. After walking quietly through the jungle for a minute or two, Dojo suddenly gasped.

"It's there! No, there! No, no, no wait, over there!" He yelled, pointing at a new spot for every 'there'.

"Dojo, are you sure it's a Shen-gon-wo you're sensing, and not that very large spider?" Omi asked while pointing behind Dojo.

"Ha, like I'm going to fall for that one." Dojo muttered, and looked behind him. He shrieked as he saw the huge spider and jumped into Raimundo's shirt. The monks laughed, cay said "What a Dojo!", Sophia giggled and even Emily cracked a smile. Emily remembered the summers she had spent at Sophia's house. Playing pranks, reading magazines, camping in the backyard, barbeques with all the neighbors, and riding bikes. Those summer visits had been the most normal summers of Emily's life. Dojo startled Emily out of her memories, and was pointing to something up a tree. It looked like a cross between a snake and a whip.

"That's it! The Lasso Boa-boa. When activated, It transforms into a Bone-crushing constrictor." Dojo explained.

"And now it's mine!" Omi stated loudly. The monks and Sophia glared at him, and Emily hit him on the head. "Uh, _ours_." The small monk corrected quickly.

"Not so fast!" There was a noise like a helicopter, and a pale boy with red hair and a ghost floated down. "First you'll have to get by me, Jack Spicer, and my army of Wuya bots." Emily raised an eyebrow. She and Sophia stepped back and let the monks take care of fighting. No need for Emily to hurt herself to use magic.

"You are an embarrassment to evil everywhere." Wuya proclaimed as Jack ran, actually flied, away. Emily and Sophia stepped forward again, and Kimiko tried to handspring back to them, but bumped into a man in orange. He reached up and grabbed the Lasso Boa-boa from the tree and offered it to Kimiko.

"I believe this belongs to you," he said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am-" Omi cut him off.

"You are the world-famous Master Monk Guan!' Omi chirped excitedly, and his eyes doubled in size. Dojo popped out of Raimundo's shirt and asked "Where? Where?", and looked around.

"Nice of you to join us, Dojo, Now that the battles over." Rai snapped and Dojo looked sheepish. Omi ran up to Master Monk Guan.

"Master Monk Guan, I walk on the ground you worship, I mean I worship the walk on the ground, I mean, uh…" Guan silenced him by putting his hand on Omi's head.

"It's alright, I know what you mean." He assured the boy.

OVOVOVOVO

Later that day at the temple, the monks were training while Master Monk Guan watched, and Sophia and Emily mediated. Emily smile s she remembered the first lesson her mentor had ever taught her.

"_The most important thing you will every learn," She had told Emily, "Is how to find your balance. If your magical power is out of balance, then you will never be able to learn magic." Emily had nodded vigorously. "The easiest way is to meditate." And thus, to keep her magical levels in balance, everyday she meditated for about an hour._

But at the moment, the monks were laughing and talking so loud; Emily was having trouble trying to forget everything except her magic. Even Sophia was getting annoyed.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Emily yelled viciously, and everyone was silent. "Thank you." She added curtly and started once more to meditate.

At dinner that day, Dojo was shoveling down everything in sight. Emily had to hide her food from him.

"Dojo, Perhaps if you ate less, you would fly swifter." Omi said. Dojo took a bite out of a chicken leg.

"Are you saying that I'm fat?" Dojo asked him, offended.

"No, no, nothing like that, it's just…" Raimundo added, "That your, um… Big boned."

Emily tuned them out by now, and focused all her attention on her food. Perhaps if she didn't and looked around, she might have sensed that they were being watched. But she didn't, so she kept eating. Emily and Sophia excused themselves early, and went to the room they shared. Which was right next to the kitchen. As soon as they heard that master Guan was leading Dojo off to meet someone, without telling Master Fung, Emily got suspicious.

"Sophia, turn me into my spirit animal." Emily ordered. She also recalled Courtney's lesson on them.

"_A spirit animal guards your dreams from invaders, and responds to you in real life." She explained. "It is vital you know yours." That was the day she found out her spirit animal was a panther. Sophia had met with Emily later and told her she had learned a spell to turn you into your spirit animal for a small period of time._

"What!? Why!?" Sophia asked, alarmed.

"Master Monk Guan is leading Dojo to meet somebody, and I have the sinking feeling that it's a trap." Emily explained. Sophia sighed.

"Very well. I'll start the spell. But you have to promise to use the necklace if you need help." She demanded. The day her mother had bought the sun and moon necklaces, Sophia had enchanted them to cal the other if they needed help. Emily nodded and waited while Sophia got out some mint incense and lit it.

"Spirit guardian, tae the form I wish to bring." She chanted this three times and Emily was engulfed by smoke. When the smoke cleared, Emily had four paws, a tail and black fur. In other words, she turned into a panther. Sophia bent down to pet her.

"Be swift, my friend." Sophia got up and opened the door. Emily-panther Leapt out and ran to Dojo, who was just taking off. She quietly Jumped onto him, and immediately remembered that she hated heights.

OVOVOVOVO

After a somewhat traumatizing flight, Dojo landed on a mountain. Making sure to stay in the shadows, Emily slinked off him and went up to the gate, which Master Guan opened. After Dojo started getting suspicions about why he was there, the man Master Guan had dubbed Chase Young appeared, and got his spear of guan back and left Dojo all alone with chase. Besides Emily, of course.

"Come, its time for your dinner." Chase said to Dojo.

"I sure hope you're talking to me." Dojo replied shakily as a tiger and lion came to escort him to the table. Emily followed silently and hid under the table. I take it the food's to your liking?" Chase asked. Dojo swallowed his food.

"It's probably the best meal I've had in 600 years!" he said. Chase then had dessert brought out. But before Dojo could even touch the food, Sophia's spell decided to run out. Emily hit her head on the table when she transformed back into a human.

"No! why here?! Emily cried out in despair.

**BWAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger! Please review, I won't update until someone does! See ya! X3**


	3. Of Ignored Feelings and Fighting

**Hey! Holy hufflepuffs I haven't updated in ages! O.O Anyway, Thanks to Guest, Christi Doof, and silvershamroc17 (Yes, they will!) for reviewing! XD I honestly didn't think it was that good. But, if you like, I'll write, so be sure to keep telling me! Enjoy! X3**

Emily rubbed her head where it hurt.

"Dojo, let's go. Now." She said, irritated. Honestly, she had gone through too much to go home empty handed. And She hated losing.

"Are you kidding? This guy has great food!" Dojo said, and started to eat. Emily sighed and turned to Chase Young.

"Who are you?" He asked, which sounds a whole lot more like an order, instead of a question.

"Emily. Just Emily." Emily replied, not in the mood to fight.

"Why are you here?" He interrogated. Emily rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"I _was_ going to pick up Dojo, but apparently he's staying with you. I'm out." Emily walked out of the cave, fuming, not even bothering to teleport. She was too mad to concentrate enough to, anyway.

OVOVOVOVOVO

By the time Emily got back to the temple, it was almost dark. Sophia ran to greet her, but Emily pushed past her.

"I'm going to bed. Tell the others that I don't want to be disturbed." She tells Sophia, who nodded and ran off to tell them. Storming into her room, Emily fell onto her futon and sobbed. She could have dragged Dojo back. She should have. Taking off her moon necklace and changing into her pajamas, not even caring that Kimiko was yelling "Dinner!", Emily slowly let sleep overcome her.

OVOVOVOVOVO

Emily woke from her nap to the sound of knocking on the door.

"Come in." Emily said and sat up groggily. Sophia opened the door, carrying a tray.

"I brought you some dinner." She murmured quietly, and set down the tray. Rice, dumplings, eggrolls, some coca-cola Sophia had brought with her, and a cupcake. Emily picked up a dumpling and silently ate.

"So, what happened?" Sophia asked after a time. Emily took a sip of coca-cola.

"Well, the spell wore off while I was hiding under a table, I hit my head, and Chase Young saw me." She explained. Emily blushed at the thought of Chase Young. Then, realizing that she was blushing, hurriedly drank some coca-cola. But it was to late. Sophia had saw. The seed was planted. Sophia had a smirk growing on her face. "You LIKE him!" Emily tensed at these words.

"I do NOT." She snapped, glared viciously at her friend, and reached for the cupcake.

"Do so! Are you going to eat that?" Sophia pointed to the eggroll. Emily shook her head.

"You can have it. I'm done." Emily handed Sophia the tray. "I think I'm going to go to bed." Sophia nodded, slightly disappointed. Emily laid back down, and once again let sleep take over.

OVOVOVOVO

The next day, the monks and magic users were going to find the new shen-gong-wo, the Monsoon Sandals. Unfortunately, Jack was already there. All the monks jumped on to a rock near the shore. Sophia and Emily, seeing no sense at all in breaking their legs on the rock, stepped on to the beach.

"Hand over the Shen-gong-wo, Jack Spicer." Omi told said villain. Emily snorted. Like _that _was going to help the situation, moron.

"Too late, Shen-gon-losers. MONSOON SANDALS!" Jack yelled and rose 50 feet in the air. Then muttered something like "Nosebleed!" and fell right into the arms of Chase Young. Jack looked up at his catcher, and gaped.

"Are you… Chase Young?! THE Chase young?!" Jacks eyes turned to stars.

"Well, I do have a certain reputation…" Chase Young said smugly. Sophia rolled her eyes, and Emily hit her palm to her forehead. Long story short, Jack offered the monsoon sandals to Chase, but he refused, Dojo told everyone he had been traded for Master Monk Guan's spear (true, but Emily even came to get him. Un grateful little…), and Omi tried to take on Chase Young, but failed epically (Yeah. I just made that joke. Deal with it). Now Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Omi, prepared to fight him all at once. They dove at him from all different directions, but Chase jumped out of the way, and the monks all crashed into one another. Chase started to walk away, and Emily sighed. She had to take him on herself, and she still was sore about the last time she had seen Chase.

"Sophia, go help the monks." Emily ordered, and her 15-year-old friend obeyed. Until she got kicked down by Chase Young and her head hit a rock. She did not get up. That's when Emily's rope snapped. Literally. You could hear it. Infuriated, She tugged on the bandage on her left arm, just so that it would fall of, and reveled her scars, and combed her hair off of the left side of her face. She started to sing.

_The Howling by Within Temptation_

_We've been seeing what you wanted  
Got us cornered right now  
Fallen asleep from our vanity  
Might cost us our lives_

I hear they're getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow

When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away

When we start killing  


Emily dove at Chase Young, the power of her song filling her with inhuman speed and strength. Like a demon.

_We've been searching all night long  
But there's no trace to be found  
It's like they all have just vanished  
But I know they're around_

I feel they're getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow

When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away

When we start killing  
When we start killing

__She punched, kicked, and was actually, much to Chase's dismay, beating him.

_I feel they're getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind_

The sun is rising, the screams have gone  
Too many have fallen, few still stand tall  
Is this the ending of what we've begun?  
Will we remember what we've done wrong?

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow

When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away

When we start killing  
When we start killing  
When we start killing

Emily gasped for breath, as did Chase Young, who was bruised and battered. But Emily was worse. Blood was pouring out of her left are, leg, and side of her face in amounts that would have made anyone but a demon magic-user faint. Chase, and all the other monks for that matter, was staring at her. Emily smiled to herself.

"Heh. I guess I need more anger… Management… skills…" and with that, Emily, the magic-user, fainted.

**LOL! I am so mean… X3 Ah well! Review People! REVIEW! Oh, and if you have a song recommendation, tell me and I'll try to use it. Here's an example:**

**Insert your review here**

**Song name (Like A thousand miles)**

**Artist (… Lol, forgot!)**

**How I should use this song. (Teleportation)**


	4. Of Explaining and Ice

**YO! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Oh, and there will be ONE bad word in this. But It IS rated T. Sue me -_-"**

Emily had honestly expected to die.

She knew most Demon-magic users died young. But that doesn't mean it's easier when you _DO_ die!

Anyway, It almost made Emily jump out of her cold skin when she heard Sophia the witch-in-training's voice.

"Emily, wake up. Please. What will I do if or mentors come? Come ON, Emily!"

After hearing that, our favorite Demon-magic user forced her eyes, which had been closed, open.

"What? For crap's sake girl, you talk a lot." Emily muttered groggily.

"EMILY!" She hugged her friend and ran to the door, which she opened. All the monks were riding horses, except Omi. He was trying to get his horse to jump the bush. "Hey! You guys! Emily's awake!" Sophia called out to them. That girl had one set of lungs, that's for sure. All the monks, hearing the news, except Omi, jumped off their horses and came running. Clay grabbed Omi. A few minutes later, all the monks were in the room with the two magic-users. Emily, remembering for the first time _why_ she lost her temper, hurriedly asked Sophia if she was all right. Said witch smiled at her best friend.

'I'm fine. No permanent damage."

"That's good." Emily breathed a sigh of relief. Clay took this opportunity to interrupt.

"What in tarnation was that, back at the beach?" he asked slowly. Emily turned to face him.

"That was my magic." Emily deadpanned. There was a pause, then all the monks burst out laughing. Sophia crossed her arms indignantly. They all kept on laughing. Emily got annoyed fast and her gaze hardened to a death glare. That shut them all up.

"Thank you." Emily grumped. "Sophia, you're a witch. How about a little demonstration?" Sophia smiled and nodded. Emily got up shakily and, despite her protests, leaned on Sophia for support. The young witch sat Emily on the ground and walked to the middle of the field after telling the Monks to stay with Emily. She stopped, smiled back at the monks, raised her hand, and called out in a strong voice:

"WITCH'S COMMAND: FREEZE." A jet of ice shot out of her delicate hand, stretching all the way to the wall, where it spread out into a huge flower-like design. All the monks' jaws had hit the ground. Emily snickered.

"Yep. TOTALLY FAKE. Idiots." Emily muttered, and rolled her eyes.

"Wait! Why is she not spilling blood?" Omi asked while pointing at Sophia. Emily actually laughed at that.

"No, no, no. Sophia's a _witch._ I am a Demon-magic user." Everyone just looked more confused at that. Emily sighed. "A demon-magic user uses a certain method of channeling, the most common being singing, to call for aid or wish. In return, the power takes your health in the form of tearing at your skin, usually favoring a side. My side is left." Emily rattled off the old definition that her mentor, Courtney told her. The demon-magic user put a finger thoughtfully to her lips. "I think had a friend who drew as her method of channeling." Omi just stared at her.

"I… have been… Living… With… ROALTY!?" His eyes turned to stars.

"What?" Sophia Breathed to the other monks, a confuzzled (PROPS TO WHOEVER MADE THAT!) look on her face. Emily facepalmed.

"How. Just…just HOW? How on earth or hell or WHEREEVER did you get that from everything I just said." Emily stated blandly. Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, as I was saying-" She was cut off by Dojo.

"That's all well and good, but how was that relevant to this situation?" he asked quizzically. Cue face plant by Sophia and Emily.

**Heh, heh, sorry it's short. Still taking song suggestions, and Silvershamroc, I'll use your song next chapter! Thanx, Madders.**


End file.
